1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to shutter mounting techniques and, more specifically, to a shutter mounting adjuster, which enables the shutter to be quickly installed in a window of a building and easily adjusted to the accurate position during installation.
2. Description of the Related Art
When constructing a building, openings are left in the outer wall of the building for mounting shutters. However, the openings may not perfectly fit the size of the shutters to be installed. When a shutter set in vertical in one opening in the outer wall of a building, a gap may be left between the hanging strip of the shutter and a non-vertical peripheral wall of the opening. In this case, the gap must be sealed with filler means. FIG. 1 shows the installation of a shutter according to a conventional method. As illustrated, a gap 5 is left between non-vertical peripheral wall 3 of the opening of the building and the hanging strip 2 of the shutter 1 after the shutter 1 has been set in vertical in the opening of the building, and foamed filler materials 4 are stuffed in between the vertical peripheral wall 3 and the hanging strip 2 of the shutter 1 to seal the gap 5. This shutter mounting method has numerous drawbacks as outlined hereinafter.
1. It is complicated to seal the gap 5 with foamed filler materials 4. The worker may have to adjust the stuffing of the foamed filler materials 4 several times before the hanging strip 2 of the shutter 1 accurately adjusted to vertical position.
2. The foamed filler materials 4 will become aged soon after installation of the shutter 1. When the foamed filler materials 4 aged, they cannot support the shutter 1 firmly in position, and the shutter 1 tends to be biased after the foamed filler materials 4 aged.
3. The foamed filler materials 4 tend to project out of the gap 5, destroying the sense of beauty of the outer appearance of the building.